This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing divers arranged to be used in lieu of lead sinkers for submerging a bait line in water to a desired depth.
Various types of fishing divers have heretofore been provided for the purpose of submerging a bait for trolling. One such device is shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,290 wherein a buoyant body portion is connected to a pole line in a manner that causes the body portion to dive. The amount of dive is also determined by the speed of troll. Applicant's prior patent also includes structure that releases the diver from the pole line in an arrangement such that when a fish strikes, the diver floats up the pole line to the surface.
Other devices have also been employed that neutralize the effects of the diver when a fish strikes so that the diver will not resist efforts in landing the fish. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,583,089, 3,844,059, 3,940,872, and 4,567,687.